Royal Vampire
by shinnosuke97
Summary: Bila wujudnya vampire di kalangan para pelajar. ditambahkan lagi apabila vampire tersebut merupakan seorang putera yang mencari jodohnya dengan mencari Matched Blood di kalangan manusia. Wonwoo tidak mempercayai kewujudan vampire manakala Mingyu pula bersikap annoying untuk mendapatkan wonwoo.


Hi guyz, i make another stories. well it not kinda good and I don't know what kind of rating is this but I don't think this is in rate M. This story in malay and yet I still submit it and I'm really afraid because people might not understand my stories but I'm still trying. Hope you guys can read it well. Love SEVENTEEN, Love Carat! Meanie Shipper! huhu Selamat Membaca ^^

PAIRING :

Mingyu X Wonwoo

Ahli Seventeen

 **ROYAL VAMPIRE**

Vampire? Wujud ke semua itu? Bukankah vampire ini hanyalah sebuah cerita dongeng yang diceritakan dan dijadikan movie serta bahan tontonan manusia? Jadi aku masih tidak faham, kenapa boleh wujud kisah vampire bahawa vampire ada dalam kalangan kita. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menghadam cerita tersebut.

"Kau dengar tak, Wonwoo? Pasal vampire?". Soal Jihoon ke arah Wonwoo.

"Pasal yang ada vampire hidup dalam kalangan kita tu? Yang jadi pelajar dalam kampus kita ni? Tolonglah. Vampire tak wujudlah". Wonwoo memfokuskan dirinya ke arah ujikajinya.

"Aku pun rasa macam tu. Oh ye! Kenapa ya Geng The Hell suka sangat ganggu kau. Benci sangat ke diorang dengan kau. Menyampah pula aku dengan mereka tapi mereka je yang paling kacak dalam kampus kita pun". Ujar Jihoon cuba mengingati setiap wajah ahli The Hell.

"Biarlah diorang. Aku tak kisah pun apa yang diorang buat sekalipun asalkan tak menjejaskan pelajaran aku. By the way, kau kata apa? The Hell tu kacak? Dekat mana yang kau nampak mereka kacak? Huh". Wonwoo memandang Jihoon sekilas dan kembali memandang ke arah ujikajinya kembali.

"Apa-apa pun, pastikan kau balik awal hari ini. Kalau tak aku kunci pintu rumah. Kau selalu sangat gila kerja. Aku tahulah kau nak anugerah dekan tapi jangan terlalu memaksa diri, tahu? Aku gerak dulu kay?". Ujar Jihoon kepada Wonwoo sebelum menyandang begnya.

"Ha..okey. hati-hati". Matanya masih tak beralih daripada tabung ujikaji yang sedang menggelegak. Jihoon sekadar menggelengkan kepalanya memandangkan Wonwoo yang terlalu focus dengan kerja kursus yang diberikan oleh professor.

Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo pantas menyiapkan kerja khursusnya itu. Dia kemudian menutup penusu Bunsen dan kemudian mengemas barang-barang ujikaji. Tidur sekejaplah. Penat sangat ni.

Dia terlelap akhirnya bersebelahan dengan bahan kerja khursusnya yang sudah siap. Matanya terbuka saat dia dikejutkan dengan bunyi jeritan yang agak menakutkan. Tangannya dibawa ke arah muka lalu dikerling jam tangan berjenama G-Shock yang terletak cantik pada pergelangan tangannya.

Matanya membulat melihatkan waktu yang dinyatakan. 1.30 pagi? Seriously? Aduh! Matilah aku. Dah lewat sangat ni. Aku tak pernah selewat ni. Dia kemudiannya menyandang beg sandangnya dan kemudian mengemas makmal sebelum berlari keluar daripada kampus.

Pandangannya melilau. Aduh! Seramlah pula. Tadi tu jeritan apa eh? Menyesalnya aku tak bawa kereta awal tadi. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan sekali lagi dengan jeritan yang sama membuatkan dia memberhentikan langkahnya.

Jeritan tu. Ada orang kena rompak ke? Hish! Bengang betullah aku dengan orang yang buat kerja tak berfaedah ni. Wonwoo berpaling dan berjalan ke arah jeritan yang didengarinya sebentar tadi. Kelihatan seorang pelajar perempuan yang sedang dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan remaja sebayanya.

Matanya semakin membulat apabila dia terpandangkan susuk tubuh yang dia sangat kenali. Mingyu? Itu Kim Mingyu. Apa dia buat? Rambut dia memang warna kelabu ke? Bukankah rambutnya berwarna coklat cair sebelum ni? Dia semakin terkejut apabila susuk tubuh tersebut berpaling memandang ke arahnya. Jelas kelihatan taring Mingyu.

Wonwoo terundur sedikit membuatkan dia terpijak ranting. Tangannya pantas menekup mulut dan duduk menyorok dibalik tembok. Matilah aku, matilah aku. Siapa Mingyu sebenarnya? Dia bangun dan melihat ke arah tempat tadi.

Mingyu dan ahli The Hell tiada lagi di situ. Yang tinggal hanya seorang pelajar perempuan yang masih terbaring di atas tar jalan. Dia kemudiannya membawa langkah mendekati pelajar perempuan tersebut. Tangannya menggoyang-goyang tubuh pelajar perempuan tersebut.

"Agasshi...agasshi...ireona..palli ireonaseo. Jangan cakap yang mereka membunuh kau". Wonwoo masih cuba untuk membangunkan pelajar perempuan tersebut.

"Ada orang ke?". Seseorang melaung ke arah Wonwoo.

"Cheo..Yeogiyo...". mulutnya ditekup seseorang dan kemudiannya dia hilang dan muncul di tempat yang dia sendiri tidak kenali. Aku di mana ni?

"Diam kalau kau rasa kau masih nak hidup". Kata-kata yang diungkapkan membuatkan Wonwoo menggeletar.

Tiba-tiba sahaja, lehernya ditembusi sesuatu membuatkan dia terasa sakit. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya menahan kesakitan yang membenam di lehernya. Vampire? Lehernya dilepaskan.

"Manis juga kau ni. Aku tak pernah rasa darah macam ni. This what we call matched Blood? Mulai hari ini, kau ialah hak aku". Mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut membuatkan Wonwoo menolak kuat Mingyu.

"Kau! Kim Mingyu! Kau vampire! Jauh daripada aku!". Wonwoo memandang tajam ke arah Mingyu. Tangannya pula ditekupkan pada lehernya untuk menutup kesan yang ditinggalkan oleh taring Mingyu.

"Kau adalah bride aku mulai daripada hari ini. Lagipun aku selalu sangat perhatikan kau, Jeon Wonwoo". Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau bukan sahaja memerhatikan aku, tapi kau membuli aku!". Kata-kata Wonwoo disambut dengan senyuman sinis daripada Mingyu.

"Jumpa esok, Wonwoo-ah". Mingyu hilang dalam kepekatan malam meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terpinga sendirian. Apa ni?

Wonwoo berjalan sambil kepalanya ligat memikirkan tentang kejadian malam tadi. Mimpi kot aku rasa. Tak mungkin vampire wujud. Dia kemudian ketawa perlahan. Mengatakan bahawa dirinya bermimpi.

Jihoon melihat ke arah Wonwoo. Betul ke tidak dia ni? Tak sihat ke? Matanya membulat melihatkan tanda pada leher Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ah..apa ni?". Jarinya menyentuh leher Wonwoo.

Dengan pantas tangan Wonwoo menutup lehernya. Dia memandang ke arah Jihoon yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang tertanya-tanya. Jadi semalam tu bukan mimpilah?

"Tak..tak ada apa-apa. Aku terjatuh, tu yang ada kesan calar macam ni. Aku ke tandas kejap. Kau pergilah kelas dulu". Wonwoo meminta diri dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang ternganga.

Beragaklah kau nak tipu aku pun Wonwoo. Kau pergi tampal tatu lepas tu bohong kata tercalar. Cantiklah tatu tu, bentuk macam kelawar tapi unik. Jihoon kemudiannya meneruskan perjalanannya.

Wonwoo yang tadinya bergegas ke tandas, segera menurunkan tangannya dan melihat ke arah cermin tandas. Matanya membulat. Dia tertanya-tanya sendiri. Aku ada tampal tatu ke semalam? Mana pergi kesan taring Mingyu? Dia membelek lehernya.

Tiba-tiba terasa pinggangnya dilingkar oleh seseorang membuatkan dia berdiri tegak. Mingyu! Daripada reflection, dapat dia lihat Mingyu yang sedang memeluknya. Melalui kajian yang aku buat malam tadi, vampire tak dapat dilihat melalui cermin. Lehernya dicium Mingyu membuatkan dia menggeletar.

"Aku bukan vampire biasa. Royal vampire, dapat melalui kehidupan seperti manusia biasa sebab dalam darah aku mengalirnya darah seorang manusia juga. Aku juga manusia tapi aku juga vampire, dengan itu kami digelar Royal Vampire kerana darah kami suci". Wonwoo menelan air liur apabila mendengarkan kata-kata Mingyu.

Tangan Mingyu dijalankan pada pipi Wonwoo dan berakhir pada leher Wonwoo. Tangan kanannya pula dieratkan pada pinggang Wonwoo. Kenapa aku tak boleh bergerak? Wonwoo masih kaku ditempatnya.

"Mesti kau pelikkan? Kenapa kau tak boleh bergerak? Sebab kau dah dihinopsis". Mingyu menarik senyuman sinisnya. Sekali lagi, Wonwoo menelan kasar air liurnya.

"Malangnya kita ditandas, jika di rumah aku, pasti sahaja aku akan merasmikan tubuh kau untuk menjadi hak aku sepenuhnya". Ujar Mingyu menggoda.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Dia menggigit bibirnya sehinggakan darah mengalir. Mingyu terkejut melihatkan perbuatan berani mati Wonwoo. Wonwoo kemudiannya menggerakkan sikunya dan cuba menyiku Mingyu namun Mingyu menghilang dan muncul di sebelah kanannya. Wonwoo berpaling dan menghalakan penumbuknya.

"Ah~ aku lupa bahawa kau master dalam taekwondo, tali pinggang hitam". Ujar Mingyu terus menerus menarik senyuman sinis.

"Jangan kau berani dekat dengan aku lagi". Wonwoo berpaling hendak keluar daripada tandas namun Mingyu tiba-tiba sahaja muncul dihadapan pintu tandas dan menghalangnya daripada keluar.

"Aku aneh, jika kau reti berlawan, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan pembulian yang geng aku lakukan". Soalan Mingyu membuatkan Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mingyu.

"Aku tak suka bergaduh dan aku tak mahu terlibat dengan permainan kanak-kanak yang korang cipta". Wonwoo menolak Mingyu.

"Menarik. Tapi aku harap kau tak lupa yang kau adalah bride aku".

"Aku bukan perempuan untuk kau jadikan bride! Cari siswi lainlah!". Wonwoo menarik kolar Mingyu dan menolaknya kasar.

Wonwoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang mula bersandar di dinding dengan menguakkan rambutnya ke belakang. Aku gilakan kau, Wonwoo. Darah kau benar-benar buatkan aku gila.

Mingyu tersentak apabila dia merasakan kehadiran spesis sepertinya di university itu. Dia memandang ke arah sekelilingnya. Serasa aku, hanya aku royal vampire di sini. Siapa lagi yang berani mengganggu tempat aku? Dia tiba-tiba sahaja teringatkan Wonwoo dan kemudian hilang di dalam kepulan asap yang diciptanya.

Tak guna punya Mingyu! Aku benci kau! Sangat! Wonwoo melajukan langkahnya dan tanpa dia sedari, dia terlanggar seseorang menyebabkan dia yang terjatuh terduduk. Bagus sangatlah tu! Aku yang langgar and aku yang jatuh. Jadi, patutkah aku minta maaf? Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian bangun daripada duduknya.

"Awak tak apa-apa?". Soalan yang diajukan oleh lelaki dihadapannya itu mendapat gelengan daripada Wonwoo.

"Tak..saya tak apa-apa. Terima kasih dan maaf sebab terlanggar awak". Wonwoo dengan pantas berjalan meninggalkan lelaki yang masih memandang ke arahnya.

Hmm..darah unik. Ini Matched Blood? The legendary blood? Darah yang hanya ada pada certain manusia yang lahir daripada tubuh vampire. Aku tak sangka darah ni ada pada tubuh lelaki. Jarang betul untuk darah ini wujud pada tubuh lelaki. Aku perlu dapatkan dia. Setahu aku darah ini hanya mengalir dalam tubuh perempuan sebab semua permaisuri vampire adalah manusia yang mempunyai darah ni.

Dia mendekati Wonwoo namun matanya terpandangkan tatu pada leher Wonwoo. Hah~ nampaknya dah ada yang lebih laju daripada aku. Siapa kisah, aku hanya perlu ambil darah dia ni dan tambah kekuatan aku. Kita jumpa lagi Jeon Wonwoo. Lelaki tersebut pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan tag nama Wonwoo di tangannya.

Jejaka itu benar-benar tidak rasa selesa kerana sepanjang berada di dewan kuliah, Mingyu tak berhenti daripada terus-menerus memandang ke arahnya. Apa yang dia nak ni?!

"Oh ye Wonwoo-ah. Mana tag nama kau?". Soal Jihoon apabila perasan bahawa Wonwoo tidak memakai sebarang tag nama sejak daripada awal tadi.

"Ah! Mesti terjatuh! Adoilah!". Wonwoo menepuk dahinya. Kuliah mereka berakhir membuatkan para manusia berpusu-pusu untuk pulang dan mencari makan.

Wonwoo pula dengan pantas menyandang begnya untuk mencari tag namanya. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak bilalah pula mamat ni jadi cuai begini.

"Wonwoo! Ada orang cari kau". Pandangan Wonwoo dan Jihoon dihalakan ke arah pintu dewan. Mingyu turut memandang ke arah muka pintu dewan. Tiba-tiba dia terasa sesuatu membuatkan taringnya menjadi tajam.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo berjalan menuju ke arah lelaki yang sedang menunggu di pintu dewan. Lama Wonwoo mengamati lelaki tersebut, cuba untuk mengingati di mana dia pernah melihat lelaki tersebut.

"Maaf...awak siapa? Kenapa awak nak berjumpa dengan saya?". Soal Wonwoo.

"Awak tak kenal siapa saya? Saya pelajar yang awak langgar tadi. Saya Jun. Wenhui Jun. Awak Jeon Wonwookan? Tag nama awak terjatuh tadi. Ini". Jun menghulurkan tag nama kepunyaan Wonwoo.

"Oh my! Thanks! Terima kasih sangat. Nasib baik awak jumpa, atau saya mungkin akan berada dalam kesusahan. Terima kasih, Jun". Wonwoo membongkokkan badannya 90 darjah ke arah Jun.

"Awak ada kelas ke lepas ni? Saya nak ajak makan memandangkan saya pelajar baru di sini dan memandangkan awak orang pertama yang saya kenal dalam ni jadi saya harap awak dapat bantu saya sebab saya tak tahu sangat tentang tempat ni". Ujar Jun sambil menarik sneyuman manis.

"Hmmm...o..". Tidak sempat untuk Wonwoo menjawab apabila dia ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Tak boleh. Dia ada hal dengan aku". Mingyu memegang kemas bahu Wonwoo. Jihoon memandang aneh ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka ada apa-apa ke?

"Mingyu?".

"Maaf Jihoon, boleh kau bawakan budak ni? Aku ada hal dengan Wonwoo". Jihoon sekadar mengangguk manakala Jun menarik senyuman sinis ke arah Mingyu membuatkan Mingyu mula mengetap giginya.

Tatu tu bersinar bila lelaki tu pegang dia. Hah! Maknanya dialah orang yang menandakan Wonwoo? Jun menarik senyuman sinis sebelum berjalan mengekori Jihoon.

"Apa yang kau nak?". Wonwoo menarik tangannya dan melepaskan bahunya daripada pegangan Mingyu.

"Aku nak kau sekarang!". Kata-kata Mingyu membuatkan Wonwoo membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dia pantas memandang sekeliling dan kembali memandang ke arah Mingyu.

"Yah! Deo micheosseo?! Gila apa? Suka-suka hati kau je!".

"Aku nak ingatkan kau bahawa di kampus ini, bukan aku seorang sahaja royal vampire. Masih ada orang lain. Aku tak mahu mereka kejar hanya kerana mahukan darah kau". Mingyu memandang tajam ke arah Wonwoo.

"Apa maksud kau? Bukankah kau juga mahukan darah aku?!".

"Royal vampire dekat dengan Matched Blood hanya kerana dua sebab. Pertama kerana mereka mahukan darah Matched Blood dan menjadi kuat manakala sebab lain ialah menjadikan Matched Blood sebagai bride agar dapat menaiki tahkta". Ujar Mingyu.

"Jadi apa bezanya? Dua-duanya sama. Nak kan darah aku kerana kuasa?". Wonwoo berpeluk tubuh.

"Tidak juga. Mingyu perlukan kau untuk dia memegang takhta seterusnya seperti yang dijanjikan pada King". King? Takhta? Dan siapa pula dia ni?!

"Kau siapa?". Wonwoo memandang ke arah lelaki yang berpakaian seperti seorang butler.

"Maaf kerana aku tidak memperkenalkan diri aku terlebih dahulu. Nama aku . aku merupakan butler bagi Prince Mingyu sejak berabad lagi. Kau sendiri patut tahu, bila vampire mengahwini manusia, itu bermakna mereka mengorbankan nyawa dan kehidupan mereka. Setelah mereka berkahwin dengan manusia, jangka hayat mereka juga akan jadi sama seperti manusia. Kau rasa, Mingyu bodoh sangat untuk pilih kau kerana darah kau dan kahwin tanpa perasaan dan korbankan nyawa semata-mata hendak naik takhta? Dia tak sebodoh itu untuk berkahwin dengan kau tanpa perasaan". Mingyu memandang tajam ke arah butlernya.

"Maafkan kelancangan mulutku, putera".

"Berhati-hati. Aku dah tak ada mood untuk melakukan ritual hari ini. Jom balik, ". Mingyu hilang disebalik asap, sebegitu juga .

"Aha! Kau ialah bride Mingyu rupanya. Memang patutlah dia tak benarkan kami ambil darah kau". Hansol mendekati Wonwoo.

"Protective". Chan mengelilingi Wonwoo dan kemudian menghilangkan diri diikuti dengan Hansol.

Wonwoo terduduk. Apa ni? Kenapa aku mesti terperangkap dengan dunia yang tak sepatutnya wujud?!

Kuliah petang diakhiri dengan kertas kerja yang diberikan oleh Profesor Park. Wonwoo memandang kerta kerjanya. Dia kemudiannya teringatkan Mingyu dan pantas berpaling. Hanya ada Hansol, Chan dan Seungkwan yang menarik senyuman sinis ke arahnya. Mana Mingyu?

"Wonwoo...saya nak jumpa kamu di bilik". Ujar Profesor Park.

"Baiklah". Wonwoo berasa sedikit aneh dengan kejadian pada hari ini membuatkan dia berfikir berkali-kali.

Perasaan akukah atau... kenapa Profesor Park semacam sahaja hari ini? Mata dia macam...entahlah. Perasaan aku je kot. Berhenti berfikir Wonwoo. Wonwoo kemudiannya bangun dan berjalan keluar menuju ke arah bilik Profesor Park.

Sebaik sahaja dia melangkah masuk, pintu bilik ditutup dan dikunci membuatkan Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Dia memandang ke arah Profesor yang sedang menyeringai. Apa ni?

Memandangkan kau ada lambang tu, aku perlu bersihkan lambang tu. Jika ada orang lain yang bermain dengan kau, lambang tu akan hilang dan aku akan pastikan darah kau menjadi milik aku. Jun menjilat bibirnya sambil memerhatikan apa yang bakal berlaku seterusnya.

Badan Wonwoo ditolak ke atas lantai. Prof Park menjilat bibir dan memegang kuat kedua-dua belah tangan Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo kemudiannya diikat pada kaki meja membuatkan pergerakan Wonwoo terkunci. Mulut Wonwoo juga disumbatkan dengan kain. Apa yang prof cuba buat ni?!

Tangan professor Park pantas membuka baju kemeja yang tersarung pada badan Wonwoo. Dia menjilat leher lelaki tersebut dan meninggalkan kesan-kesan berwarna merah. Wonwoo semakin meronta. Baju Wonwoo dilontarkan ke sisi kanan.

Tangannya kini beralih pada zip seluar Wonwoo. Matanya membulat melihatkan professor Park cuba untuk membuka seluarnya. Mingyu!

PRANGG!

Dapat dia lihat Mingyu muncul bersama dengan Jun yang dipegangnya dileher. Jun memandang ke arah Mingyu tajam. Mingyu membalas tajam pandangan Jun.

"Kau sendiri tahukan aku ni siapa? Kuasa kau tak akan menjadi sekuat kuasa aku. Memandangkan kau lakukan sesuatu yang tidak elok pada Wonwoo aku, aku patut pastikan kau mati. Wonwoo...pejam mata". Wonwoo sekadar memejamkan matanya.

Professor Park telah pun jatuh pengsan memandangkan dia hanyalah puppet yang dimainkan talinya oleh Jun namun tali tersebut putus apabila Mingyu menangkap Jun. Kukunya menjadi panjang dan dengan pantas, Mingyu melayangkan tangannya pada leher Jun. Jun memejamkan matanya. Tangan Mingyu berhenti tepat pada kanan leher Jun.

"Jika aku dapat kau buat sesuatu tak elok pada Wonwoo..kau akan aku pastikan mati. Nyah kau daripada sini". Mingyu melemparkan Jun yang kemudiannya hilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Dia kemudiannya mendapatkan Wonwoo. Badan Wonwoo ditelitinya. Penuh dengan bercak merah sana-sini membuatkan dia menendang professor Park. Ikatan pada tangan Wonwoo dibuka. Wonwoo dengan pantas memeluk Mingyu. Baju Wonwoo dicapai laju disarungkan pada badan Wonwoo.

Mereka kemudiannya hilang disebalik asap dan muncul disebuah tempat yang lain. Wonwoo memandang tempat tersebut. Bilik? Katil? Bilik Mingyukah? Mingyu meletakkan Wonwoo di atas katil. Dia kemudiannya berjalan ke arah yang muncul di dalam bilik.

"Aku serahkan pada kau untu menghiasnya. Kita perlu selesaikan hari ini juga atau akan ada royal vampire yang mahukan darahnya lagi". menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menuju ke arah Wonwoo.

Badan Wonwoo dibersihkan dengan sekelip mata namun cak merah yang ada pada badan Wonwoo tidak dapat dhilangkan. Hal itu membuatkan Mingyu menggenggam penumbuknya. Dia benci apabila orang lain menyentuh haknya. Tak guna punya orang tua tak sedar diri!

"Yah! Kenapa aku pakai gaun?! Rambut palsu?! Yah!". Wonwoo menumbuk dada Mingyu.

"Bisinglah kau. Diam sahaja". Mereka seolah-olah pengantin yang menggunakan tema hitam kerana segalanya berwarna hitam.

Wonwoo kini duduk di birai katil. Dia memandang sekeliling di dalam bilik Mingyu. Matanya menangkap gambar sekeluarga Mingyu. Cantiknya ibu Mingyu.

"Ibuku juga adalah lelaki pada asalnya. Bila setahun perkahwinan, kami akan memanggil Great Vampire untuk menukar jantina seseorang itu. Matched Blood sebenarnya terdiri daripada lelaki. Sudah tentulah kami tak pernah membongkar kisah ini dan mereka menyangka bahawa Matched Blood daripada kalangan wanita. Kau juga akan menjadi seperti ibuku". Wonwoo memandang ke arah Mingyu dan kembali memandang ke arah gambar tersebut.

Pandangan Mingyu dihalakan ke arah Wonwoo. Nampaknya dia dah menyalin pakaian. Mingyu menarik senyuman dan dengan pantas dia mengangkat Wonwoo. Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu. Mata mereka bertembung lama.

"Nan neol saranghae, Mingyu-ah". Mingyu membulatkan matanya kerana terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ayat itu akan keluar daripada mulut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik senyuman menyebabkan Mingyu menekapkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo lama. Mereka saling bertukar air liur. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke arah katil dan diletakkan di atas katil.

Bajunya dibuka dan turut menuju ke arah Wonwoo. Dia memetik jari dan lampu di dalam bilik tersebut terpadam. Malam indah itu menjadi kenangan yang paling manis buat mereka.

"Yah Mingyu-ah! Palli ireona! Kita dah lambat! Saya sendiri tak tahu nak pulang ke dunia saya macam mana. Yah! Kita dah lambat ke kelas!". Wonwoo mengejutkan Mingyu kasar. Bengang dengan Mingyu yang masih lagi tidak bergerak.

Tangan Wonwoo ditarik membuatkan Wonwoo kembali tidur disebelah Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum memandang ke arah Wonwoo.

"Tak perlulah pergi. Hari ini hari untuk kita berdua sahaja". Mingyu memeluk kuat Wonwoo. Wonwoo sekadar menarik senyuman dan mengucup perlahan dahi Mingyu sebelum membalas pelukan Mingyu.

Telefon Wonwoo tiba-tiba berdering membuatkan Wonwoo mencapai telefon bimbitnya lalu dijawabnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Wae Jihoon-ah?". Soal Wonwoo.

"Yah Wonwoo! Kau kahwin tak ajak aku! By the way, kau di mana? Kita ada speed test hari ini!". Mendengarkan kata-kata Jihoon membuatkan Wonwoo menolak Mingyu. Mingyu kembali menarik Wonwoo. Dia pantas mengambil telefon bimbit daripada tangan Wonwoo.

"Yeoboseyo Jihoon-sshi. Rasanya kau tahu yang aku dan Wonwoo dah berkahwinkan, jadi jangan kacau. Bairkan sahaja speed test tu. Tahulah aku settlekan nanti. Annyeong". Dia menutup telefon bimbit dan mencampaknya jauh.

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya dan kemudian menerima sebuah kucupan daripada Mingyu. Macam manalah aku nak merajuk kalau dah cara dia memujuk ni selalu mencairkan hati aku. Saranghae Mingyu-ah. Wonwoo meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mingyu dan memeluk Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Nadoo, saranghae, Wonwoo-ah.

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
